


Our Kingdom Awaits

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, prince! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gavin! au where Michael is a guard working for the king, Gavin's father, and Gavin is a prince, and they hate each other, that is, until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kingdom Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjdunkelfuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/gifts).



> For Cheryn because she won 2nd place in my giveaway, so this is one of the fics she wanted. I hope she enjoys it!

Michael was of the very strong opinion that Prince Gavin was the biggest, most pretentious asshole to ever exist on this planet. And unlike most servants to the royal family, he was not afraid to express that opinion. In fact, the prince not only knew that he was disliked by Michael, but also had a mutual disliking for him. 

It had all started when his father had been hired on as a guard for the king. He was able to move his family into the palace. This was when Michael was very little. Shortly after that, his mother became very ill and died a little later on. Michael’s father became one of the king’s most beloved guards, he even became the king’s personal bodyguard. 

Michael, as a lad, was able to attend lessons alongside the prince, who was around the same age. It soon became very apparent that the prince was very intelligent, annoyingly so, and also very arrogant. To say he was a braggart was a bit of an understatement. When he got a little older, Michael asked his father if it would be possible to be hired on as a guard, instead of furthering his education. His father, proud that his son would be following in his footsteps, presented the idea to the king. The king readily agreed and soon Michael was given a uniform and the new title. 

Even though it had been many years ago, Michael had neither forgiven nor forgotten how horrid Gavin had acted towards him with his constant showing off and obvious disdain for the civilian. Well, he may not be royalty, but he was no longer a civilian. He was honestly very disappointed he did not get to see the look on Gavin’s face when it was announced he would be a guard. 

Michael was very good at his job. Like his father, he was loved by the king. His loyalty and dedication were characteristics the king liked about Michael. As the years passed, Michael continued to receive praise for his hard work from the king and Gavin honestly was becoming a little jealous. Sometimes it seemed as if his father cared more for one of the guards than his own son. It was this jealousy that led Gavin to detest Michael. He knew it was mutual though, so it wasn’t like he should feel bad.   
Gavin did anything in his power to throw Michael off. He would make snide comments about his work or his appearance, or even if he was feeling particularly ruthless, his status, which was still lesser than that of Gavin’s, obviously. Michael usually ignored it, not wanting word of anything he said to reach the king’s ears, knowing that if he sassed the prince, he would likely run off to tell his father right away. He knew how much the prince probably sought an opportunity to turn the king against him and Michael didn’t really want to be living in ruin or shame for the rest of his life, thank you very much. 

What Michael didn’t know was that Gavin loved having Michael around to banter with. As a prince, he had to attend boring lessons and meetings, and there wasn’t much to do for fun. He would never turn him in because he often found himself being amused by something Michael replied with, on the rare times he did have a comeback. Sure, at first, he was set upon taking him down, but as time went on, Gavin, as much as he would deny it if asked, actually started enjoying the guard’s company and sought out opportunities to spend time with him more.

One afternoon, Michael was having his lunch when he heard a sound. He dropped what he was holding and drew out his sword. He headed towards the noise, coming from a nearby room. Turning the corner, he saw masked figures approaching the prince. At first Michael started to wonder how they got into the castle, but he decided he would figure that out later. Right now the important thing was to protect the prince at all costs. He snuck up on the figures and one-by-one took them out. Throughout the entire time Michael was fighting them off, the prince looked shocked. He was even shaking a bit. When they were taken out, the prince gratefully thanked him and then said, “I thought you hated me, but you just saved my life!”

“Yeah because it’s my job!” Michael replied with before his father entered the room.

“Michael, what is all the commotion about?”

“I don’t know how it happened, but these masked men somehow got into the castle and were trying to kill the prince. I stepped in, hearing the noise from the other room, and now the prince is safe.”

His father looked surprised, but also very proud of his son. 

“I must talk to the king right away. We need to look into this situation.”

Michael was about to leave the room when Gavin said,

“Michael, I-,”

“Save it, your Highness,” replied Michael. “This means nothing. I was only doing my job.” 

Michael left the room and the prince just sat there silently. What was this feeling he now had in his stomach upon hearing this words. Was he...disappointed? Since when did he ever think this friendship he desired was anything more than just that: a desire of his? 

Later that day, it was discovered that a couple of the guards deemed it necessary to drink on the job. The men were able to slip by them because they had passed out drunk. Without hesistation, the king fired those men. When people wronged the king, he made sure life was miserable for them. They were to be blacklisted not only in this kingdom, but several neighboring kingdoms. Another thing the king did was to summon Michael. 

Michael was very nervous. He was afraid the king would think he had done something wrong and fire him too. He hadn’t done anything, to his knowledge, to anger the king, but he was still filled with panic as he headed toward the king’s chamber.   
He knocked on the door, was told to enter, and bowed as he did so. 

“You requested to see me, your Highness?”

“Yes, Michael, welcome!” said the king with a smile on his face. That had to be a good sign, thought Michael. 

“I had a long talk with your father today about the circumstances of this afternoon. He told me that you jumped to my son, the prince’s, rescue right away and took out the threats.”

“I was only doing my job, sir.”

“Yes and I am very pleased with your work, Michael. You and your father are my best guards. I would like to show you my gratitude by promoting you.”

Michael was surprised. He had thought he was coming here to be chastised, punished, or worse, but he was being promoted? 

Michael bowed again and said, “Thank you, your Majesty. That is such an honor.”

“From now on, you will be the prince’s personal bodyguard. You will be with him at all times. I shall get you a nicer room, closer to his, and if there is anything else I can get you, please let me know and I shall see to it straight away.”   
Michael was not pleased by this at all. What? He would have to go everywhere with the prince?! This was terrible! At least when he was just a normal guard he hadn’t had to see him all that much, but now he would be with him constantly? Michael, of course, made certain to not let his thoughts be known to the king and simply bowed and thanked him once again. He would make it work. It couldn’t be that bad, right? This was better than angering the king and being thrown out. Those were some of the things he told himself to try to see things in a positive light. 

Another servant of the king’s came into the room and escorted him to his new room. He laid down on the bed, thinking about the events of the day, when there was a knock at his door.

“Yes?” Michael asked, surprised. There weren’t a lot of people he knew and so he wasn’t quite sure who would be knocking at his door. 

“May I come in?” asked a familiar voice. It was Gavin. 

As much as Michael did not want to be near him, he knew he had no choice in this matter. This was his job now: to be near the prince. He might as well start now.

“Sure.”

The prince walked in and Michael stood up to bow, as was courtesy. Gavin said,

“Oh, please, not you too. Enough with this bowing. Please be seated.”

Michael flopped back onto his bed and Gavin sat in a nearby chair.

“I know you didn’t want to hear it, but I just wanted to express how extremely grateful I am to you. You saved my life and there’s not a lot I feel I can do to repay you for that.”

“You don’t owe me anything, your Highness-,”

“Gavin.”

“Gavin.” Even though he was told to, he had never called the prince by his first name before and it was quite strange. 

“It’s my job.”

“Is that all?” asked Gavin, softly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I was hoping there was more motivation behind saving me than just the fact that it’s your job.”

“What?”

“I admire you greatly, Michael. I know that you don’t like me and I’m sorry about whatever I did to make you feel that way, but I’ve tried to hate you back and I just can’t. There’s something about you that draws me towards you. I know you are probably not excited about your new position and I apologize profusely, but when I heard about it, I was elated. That’s so much more time I get to spend with you, even if you’ll just brush me aside.”

This was just about the furthest thing from what Michael was expecting to hear from the prince when he came into the room. The prince-Gavin-wanted to spend more time with him? Michael thought about why he hated the prince. For some stupid grudge he had been holding onto since he was around ten years old. And wouldn’t it make things a lot simpler if he could just let go of that grudge and try to get to know Gavin? After all, he would be spending his days looking after him and going wherever he goes. Michael decided that yes, it certainly would make things simpler, and, honestly, hating someone takes too much energy. 

“Listen, my reasoning for hating you is pretty childish and petty and I’m sorry that I’ve held onto it for so long. If you wish for us to be on friendlier terms than that is something that I can get behind,” said Michael with a little smile on his face.

Gavin’s face brightened upon hearing that. 

“You really mean that?”

“Yes.”

It was silent for a little while and then Gavin spoke,

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I suppose.”

“What was your reasoning for hating me?”

Michael sighed. “Like I said, it’s petty.”

“Even so, please tell me. I’d really like to know.”

Michael sighed again. “Oh, alright. I hated you because as a child, you were arrogant and honestly a bit of a jerk in our lessons together. Science was your strong subject and you would always rub it in whenever you got a higher grade than me, which was always because I wasn’t good at science. I know it’s stupid, but I was never able to forget that.”

“It’s not stupid. I’m sorry I did that, Michael, but I can assure you, I’m no longer like that. I still like science, but everything else is different now. I don’t like bragging, I find schooling to be very boring, and sometimes, I find myself thinking about silly hypothetical scenarios instead of studying.”

“Like what?” asked Michael, intrigued.

“Like what if the only toilet in the whole world was a giant volcano. How would the waste be disposed of? Or would it be disposed of at all? And what about the people who don’t live near the volcano? Where would they poo?”  
Michael burst out laughing. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!”

Gavin looked a little offended and Michael realized what he had just said.

“Forgive me, sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to hear the prince talk about toilets or poo.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Kindly keep that to yourself. It’s not seen as polite for the prince to be talking about stuff like that.”

Michael giggled hysterically. Wiping tears from his eyes, he said, “Technically, I don’t think it’s seen as polite for anyone to talk about stuff like that.”

The two of them continued talking to each other for a little while longer before the prince was called away to some boring meeting and Michael was forced to accompany him, having to pretend he hadn’t just spent the last couple of hours casually getting to know who the prince really was. 

He was starting to nod off when a paper was slipped to him. He opened it up carefully, making sure he kept very quiet. The paper, as it turned out, was a note from Gavin. 

Michael,  
I loved talking to you today and I think we should do it more often. Meet me tomorrow at dusk in the garden.  
-G

Michael was very restless the rest of the day, all night, and most of the next day. He was fairly certain that what he and Gavin were going to do this evening was going to get him in a lot of trouble if he got caught. His father would be disappointed and angry and he would lose the king’s trust and probably be thrown out, never able to regain the king’s favor. He just told himself that they would have to not get caught. Because there was no way he would skip out on this; he really wanted to spend more time with Gavin too. 

They were not caught and the meetings between the two became more frequent. It took a while to adjust to the lesser amount of sleep they were getting, but once they had done that, it was not a problem. They were able to continue on with their various duties and still meet up with one another daily. 

After several months’ worth of meetings, Michael received another note from Gavin. He smiled at the familiar handwriting until he read the contents of it. 

Michael,  
I really need to talk to you about something. It’s urgent. See you tonight.  
-G

Michael wondered what it was that Gavin needed to talk to him about. Of course, he was planning on meeting him tonight already, but now it was worrying him. Had someone found out about them? Was he in trouble? His thoughts pestered him with worries and concerns the rest of the day until it was time to meet Gavin.

He headed to their usual spot and Gavin was already sitting on the bench there. He cautiously sat next to Gavin and asked quietly,

“Gav?”

Gavin jumped, not knowing he was there. 

“Hi, Michael.”

“What is it? Are you okay? Do we have to stop this?”

Gavin looked shocked. “No! We don’t, not unless you want to?”

“No, I don’t! I’ve just been worried all day about what you had to talk to me about.”

“Oh, now I feel terrible. It’s not a bad thing, at least, I think.”

“Oh, well, what is it?” 

Instead of saying anything, Gavin leaned into him and...kissed him? At first, Michael was shocked, but then he slowly warmed into the kiss and kissed him back. Eventually, as much as they didn’t want to, they had to part. After all, they had to breathe sometime. 

“I, I like you, Michael. So much. But I have all these worries.”

“Like what?”

“Being caught, getting you in trouble.”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ve been meeting this way for months and nothing’s happened. I’m fairly certain nothing will happen.”

“Does that mean?”

“Yes, Gav, I like you too.”

They spent a long time talking, like they did every night. Looking at the time, they embraced and then had to sneak back into their respective rooms, again like they did every night.

Many people inside of the castle noticed the difference in both Michael and Gavin’s behavior. Both looked happier, walked with skip in their step and like they had a purpose. Michael’s father decided to question him about it a couple weeks after Michael and Gavin had shared their first kiss. 

“Michael?”

“Yes, father?”

“Why do you look so happy?”

“Is that a problem, father, that I am happy?”

“No, of course not, son. It’s just that you are usually the grumpiest person ever and now for about two weeks you’ve been bouncing around, singing, and looking like you’ve got your head in the clouds. Is there a girl?”

Michael immediately started being defensive. “No, father! Where would I have met a girl? I hardly ever leave this place.”

“Yeah, that’s true. You are very dedicated to your work.”

“I just enjoy it, that’s all.”

“Maybe you should take a break, son. I can talk to the king and maybe you and the prince can go to town for a day or something, does that sound good?”

“Oh yes, father, that sounds very nice!”

“Alright, I will talk to the king.”

The king thought that sounded like a great idea and eagerly agreed to letting Michael and Gavin go into town. The two boys were very excited about going to town, but mostly because they would get some alone time that wasn’t at night. Once they had packed up a couple of things they might need, like Michael’s sword in case the prince was attacked, the two boys headed for town on foot. Originally, the king had wanted them to take a carriage, but they had insisted on walking, saying it would be good exercise. 

In town, they got some lunch and walked around, looking at a bunch of different stores. Eventually, they grew tired and headed towards a field where some children were at play. They laid down on the grass, holding hands, and Gavin turned to face Michael and said,

“This is nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” 

They laid like that for a while until they both fell asleep. They woke up to voices chattering. Michael opened his eyes to see a crowd of people surrounding them, talking loudly. He looked around and discovered Gavin asleep, head on his chest, with both of them very close to each other. He quickly stood, waking Gavin. Gavin was about to complain when Michael gave him a look with his eyes that told him not to say a word. Gavin looked at the people and his eyes grew wide. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. They were seen in an extremely public place and it was obvious the people knew who he was. He wasn’t so much worried for himself as he was for Michael. 

They hurriedly walked away from the crowd of people and headed back for the castle. The whole walk was silent, both of them lost in their worried and panicky thoughts and when they returned to the castle, they headed straight for their rooms. Maybe word wouldn’t reach the king and they could continue on as they had been, Gavin thought. Michael was beating himself up for being so foolish. He hadn’t been cautious enough. He had been too sure that they would never get caught and now it was all over, he was certain of it. 

He was reading a book when the door slammed open and his father was standing there, furiously shaking. 

“You stupid boy! What have you done?”

Michael decided to feign innocent, knowing that it probably would not last long. 

“What are you talking about father?”

“You know very well what I am talking about. You put your own selfish desires before the prince’s. You took advantage of your closeness to him and now his reputation is in danger. What made you think no one would hear of this?!”

Michael bowed his head and said solemnly,

“I love him, father. And he loves me.”

“That is absurd! Your job was not to fall in love with him. It was to protect him, but now you have been ruined and I am disgusted. You are no longer my son.” he said as he slammed the door shut again.

Michael became very distraught and started sobbing. It was only when there was another knock at his door that he attempted to calm down.

“The king would like to see you,” announced a stern voice.

There it was. The inevitable Michael knew was coming. Everything was over for him. He would never be able to find another job and he would live in poverty the rest of his life, which would probably not be that long because he’d probably die from starvation.   
He silently entered the king’s chamber and he felt a sense of deja vu overcome him, but this time, he was right to think that things would be bad. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking would come of this, but I am very disappointed in you, Michael. And yet, I just can’t bring myself to fire you.”

Wait...what? This was not what Michael was expecting at all. 

“You are one of the best guards I have ever had. You are hard-working and devoted and I like those qualities in you. But I’ve decided to re-assign you. You will be my bodyguard and your father will be the prince’s. Anything between you and my son is over now and won’t happen again, understood?”

Michael nodded solemnly. “I’m so sorry, your Majesty. You have my word that I won’t try anything again. Thank you for the position.”

“You’re welcome, Michael. Now, let’s head to my meeting.”

“Of course, sir.”

He should’ve seen this coming. Maybe he should never have gotten close to Gavin. At least that way, he wouldn’t be hurting this bad. He hated thinking that way though because he really did love Gavin and really didn’t regret getting to know him and falling in love with him. 

The next day, after his re-assignment, the king announced that the prince was to be married to a princess from the next kingdom over, Princess Lola. Shortly after that announcement, Michael received a letter, delivered to him by a servant, who gave him a wink and then quickly left again. 

Michael,  
I don’t want to get married to this princess. I love you, but nothing I tell my father will win him over. I told him that you weren’t just throwing yourself on me like he thought, that I loved you too, but that just made him more outraged. He told me that under no circumstances would I be marrying “ a BOY” (exactly like that) and that “I’d learn to love women yet”. I have been known to be attracted to certain women, that’s not the problem. The problem is that I love you and you are the one I want to be marrying. Is that too forward? I hope not. Anyway, we have a week to figure out what to do. Otherwise, the marriage will happen and then we both will be unhappy. Also, I realize that I have not formally apologized for causing this mess, so I am very sorry, Michael.   
-G

Michael started to cry upon reading this letter. He loved Gavin too, but he had given the king his word that nothing would go on between him anymore and he didn’t want to risk his job, knowing the king would be even more angry if he discovered Michael had gone against his word. He was just a guard, he didn’t know how to make things work. He guessed he would just have to live his life alone, wondering what would have happened if he was allowed to be with Gavin. 

The week leading up to the wedding had been an exhausting one. Often, the king would ask Michael’s opinion on something for the wedding, knowing that this was all a part of the king’s revenge plan on Michael. Even though Michael had been “forgiven”, the king would never really get over Michael being the one to “ruin” his son and Michael knew that’s what the king was thinking. 

What also made this week exhausting was the fact that each night the king held a celebration ball “to countdown the days until the wedding” and “to show how happy the couple were to be marrying each other”. Quite the opposite was true for both. Lola was unhappy to be in an unfamiliar kingdom marrying a guy with a large nose. She was a nice enough girl, but she just wasn’t Gavin’s type. And Lola knew she wasn’t Gavin’s type, which also made her unhappy. She knew she’d have to get married to someone she didn’t want to marry one of these days, but she wanted the guy to at least pretend he was happy about it, which Gavin did not do at all. 

The night before the wedding, Michael helped put away all the party materials after everyone cleared out, as he did every night, and the king approached him and said,

“Please wake me up early tomorrow for there’s a lot to do before the wedding. As for right now, I am not feeling that well, so I think I am going to go to bed. Have a good night and get excited for tomorrow!” he said, mocking Michael. 

Michael couldn’t sleep that night. He spent every moment trying to think of something, anything he could do to get Gavin out of this marriage, but nothing came to mind. When it was around seven in the morning, Michael went to the king’s chamber to wake him up as he had requested. He knocked on the door, and there was no response. He repeated this several times before he decided to just go in and wake him up that way. He walked in and gasped. The king was not moving at all. Michael ran towards him and discovered he was not breathing. He called in some other servants and a doctor and the doctor determined that the king had had a heart attack and died in the middle of the night. 

From all the crap he’s eaten this week, makes sense, thought Michael. 

A servant went to Gavin’s room to relay the news and tell him that he was the king now. Sure, he had not had his coronation yet, but he technically was the king now. Gavin told the servant that he needed everyone in town to gather in front of the castle because he had a speech to give. The servant bowed and proceeded to spread the word. A couple of hours later, crowds of people eagerly awaited to hear what the new king had to say. 

“My beloved people,” Gavin started. “As you all know, my father passed away in the night. I know I am supposed to be married tomorrow, but I am here to tell you that as of right now, the wedding is off and instead, his funeral will be held. I’m also here to tell you that even if he hadn’t died, I wouldn’t have been able to get married tomorrow, at least not to Lola, nice as she is. You see, it wouldn’t be fair. To her, to me, or to the one I love, Michael.”

Michael gasped at this and Gavin made eye contact with him, giving him a smile.

“From now on, I decree that the king, or queen, may marry whomever they want, regardless of what class they’re from or what their gender is. Michael, love, please come here.”

Michael approached Gavin and Gavin took his hand. 

“Everyone, meet the love of my life, Michael.” and then Gavin turned to him and kissed him. 

The crowd erupted into “aahs” and loud applause or excited yelling. 

“Will you marry me, Michael?”

Michael smiled. “Of course I will, Gavin!”

Gavin gave the kingdom a good two weeks to mourn his father’s death, out of respect for him, even though he wasn’t very respectful of Gavin’s wishes, and then he allowed the people to get excited for his marriage and this time, he was excited for it himself.   
They were married and then the whole kingdom had a massive party to celebrate. Before they entered their party, Gavin took Michael’s hand and said,

“Well, Michael, our kingdom awaits.”


End file.
